A Private Concert
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Gabriel,a recently out gay kid, feels like a ship lost at sea until he finds what he hopes to be his anchor in life. Just a quick oneshot that I might make into a series... but I get the feeling no one reads Charlie Bone fanfics anymore lol. Yaoi Boylove.


The Private Concert

A Charlie Bone Fanfic

I do not own the Charlie Bone series... if I did I probably would have killed off Olivia and made Fidelio gay... nonetheless I do not own. I do hope that this fanfic turns out better than my other failed attempts at Charlie fics... they are god awful. I'm just not good at hetero romance

* * *

><p>Gabriel kept his eyes glued to the other boy. He gave a soft sigh and licked his lips. Delicate hands sketched the lines of a ship at sea. It's wooden frame<p>

almost life-like as it is tossed by a stormy ocean, perhaps the punishment of an angry god? Gabe himself felt like he had angered a god. Charlie barely

spoke to him; Olivia talked to him but only to insult him. The oldest Silk child wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to live like this. Tormented and

hated by a group that was hated by the "normal" kids. How much farther of an outsider could he become?

* * *

><p>"Who can explain the importance of the Battle of the Bulge? Gabriel?" The brown haired boy stirred out of his daydream and looked at his teacher.<p>

"I'm sure he knows all about that." Olivia commented from a few rows behind him. He turned around, red-faced, to look at her as the other kids in the class

laughed. Her hair was a deep blue today to match the azure cat suit she was wearing. She smirked back at him.

Gabriel turned back around, ready to spent the remainder of this class staring at the desk. His gaze locked with eyes the grey of a rainy morning. Such

wonderfully gorgeous eyes. Gabriel's own blue eyes widen and he dropped his head so fast he heard his neck crack. The last thing he wanted was for his

crush to catch him ogling. He really was looking for an ass kicking.

* * *

><p>Mr. Ramirez cleared his throat and continued, "this particular battle was important during the war because it threatened to split the British and American<p>

forces in half." He droned on and once again Gabriel, competent that he wouldn't be called on again, drowned him out. Peeking a quick glance back at the

drawing, he saw the ship still in a battle for its life against the raging waves. Gabriel could definitely sympathize.

The bell rang shortly after; Gabriel ducked out of the classroom as quickly as possible, not even bothering to see what the night's assignment was. Quickly

he made his way down the hall, painted faces in bronze frames glared down at him as he opened the door into the tower. Even they knew he didn't belong

here. _Here where _Gabriel wondered to himself. _I don't belong in this hall way or_ _I don't belong at this school? Or in this world at all?_ He asked the

judgmental dead people as he quietly closed the door.

* * *

><p>Soft footsteps echoed along the winding staircase as Gabriel made his way to the top. He cracked open the door and peeked inside. Call him crazy because<p>

even he knew that Mr. Pilgrim wasn't at the school anymore but Gabriel had always been on the cautious side. It wouldn't due to be caught by Manfred or

one of the other prefects. Though since telling his parents and siblings _the news_ he had no problem staying at Bloor's throughout the weekend. Rather here

alone then home with April and her taunts. She was almost as bad as Olivia.

* * *

><p>He smiled bitterly as he sat down at the piano. Blowing imaginary dust was a habit, off the keyboard he closed his eyes and opened his heart. Music poured<p>

from his soul, flowing through his fingers into the keyboard. Restless fingers, agitated from remaining motionless in class, danced along ivory keys, barely

touching one notes before drifting to another.

* * *

><p>Gabriel couldn't tell if the song he played was filled with sorrow or longing. Perhaps a little bit of both. Before Charlie had come to the academy Gabriel had<p>

longed to fit in. The young Bone had unbelievably united all the good children together. Gabriel was happy for those few years before realizing that there

was something he was missing.

* * *

><p>As Tancred fell in love with Emma and Lysander went from Tory, to Hillary, to Lauren, Gabriel realized that he too wanted something like that. He tried to<p>

picture dating Emma or Olivia, gods forbid he ask out a girl he didn't know, but the thought just seemed off. The fantasies didn't seem life-like. Why would

he want to take Olivia's shirt off? Beneath its cotton covering was just sacks of flab right? Nothing exciting there. How was he supposed to enjoy touching

something like that. That's when he realized he was different. Instead of fantasizing about Emma his thoughts turned to Tancred. What would it be like if he

were Emma with Tancred's slender fingers dancing down his sides? The soft feminine kisses turned to hard masculine kisses filled with longing and

domination not shyness.

* * *

><p>Gabriel couldn't help these daydreams. They quickly filled his every free moment and sometimes stole moments that weren't free. His grades began to slip<p>

and his tutor was ever dissatisfied with his piano playing. To get back on track Gabriel began a journal, carefully jotting down every detail of every fantasy.

What started out as just idle fantasies about Tancred turned into hardcore fanfic of him and quite a few guys at school. When he received his first D on a

test he had burned the notebook. He couldn't afford to get distracted in his sophomore year. Two more years and he was off to college. He had studied

harder and left the daydreams to be played out at night under the protection of darkness and his academy issued blanket.

* * *

><p>Gabriel's ballad came to an end and he opened his eyes. Staring out the window at the overcast sky, he wondered if this dark cloud would follow him<p>

forever. An intake of breath alerted him to the intruder's presence before the boy spoke. "That was wonderful." A shy, timid voice spoke from the corner.

Gabriel turned around and there he was, sitting on a crate, his sneakered feet swinging in the air. Gabriel followed those feet up passed the legs, dusted in

very fine hair, to the bottom of his overall shorts, worn stylishly with the suspenders part hanging loose along his sides. Gabriel's eyes drifted to the long

sleeved gray shirt and up to a pair of matching gray eyes set in one of the most gorgeous faces he had ever looked at.

* * *

><p>"Please don't stare so much. You are making me blush." It was true, a light red shade added to the beauty of the boy's face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry <em>Gabriel cleared his throat when he realized he hadn't spoken aloud. "I'm sorry" he tried again, giving the boy a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Do you often come up here and play? I never hear you play this way at talent shows. It's so... raw." The boy said, his voice still soft as an angel's<p>

whispering into the ear of a sleeping child. "It suits you. The other stuff you play. It seems that you don't really like playing the piano. Like you aren't giving

it your best. Not that I'm music major or anything." He added.

* * *

><p>"I hate performing for others. Is that strange? I feel my music should be between me and the piano." Gabriel said, not taking his eyes off the boy.<p>

Grey eyes opened wide. "Oh I'm sorry for intruding then." He said and moved towards the door. Gabriel jumped up so quickly that the piano bench fell over

letting out a large boom as the brunette rushed to the door. He slammed it shut. Hands coming up to rest on either side of the other boy's head. The

younger turned around slowly.

* * *

><p>"Uh... I... I don't mind you staying. It's really not a problem." Gabriel stated, slightly breathless at almost losing this alone time with his boy. The other boy<p>

smiled and leaned forward, soft lips planting themselves on Gabriel's own. Gabriel eagerly returned the kiss bringing a smile that Gabriel felt more then saw

to the other boy's lips. They walked backwards, seeking out a place to sit and managed to stumble over the upturned piano chair. "Ouch" Gabriel exclaimed

then looked at the boy in his lap.

* * *

><p>"Oops. My bad." He exclaimed and was going to say something more but Gabriel had pulled him into another kiss. This time the slow flick of a tongue made<p>

Gabriel open up, admitting entrance, and the two boys shared a sigh as their tongues curled around each other. Fingers slid through mouse colored hair as

Gabriel pulled the boy closer. The boy's own hands fisted into his shirt. Breaking apart Gabriel gazed down into his eyes. "I think I'll attend more of these

private concerts." He said voice slightly breathless.

* * *

><p>Gabriel smiled back at him and places a quick kiss on his lips. "As long as you keep paying for your ticket like this." He said and barely registered the wicked<p>

gleam in the other boy's eyes before getting kissed again.

* * *

><p>"Hmm I suppose that could be arranged Gabriel. When's your next show? I promise to clear my schedule." The boy asked teasingly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow same time?" Gabriel asked hopefully as he heard the bell ring in the distance.<p>

"Sounds like a plan to me." The boy smiled and got up, sauntering to the door, giving Gabriel a nice show. He was out the door and headed down the stairs

before Gabriel could even think.

* * *

><p>Gabriel sat there for a few seconds before jumping up and flinging open the door, he took the stairs two at a time hoping to catch his boy. He did, at the<p>

end of the stairs before the boy had opened the door into the busy hallway. The boy turned back with a smile. Gabriel grinned back. "Just don't forget the

payment for your ticket. Ok Joshua?" He got a giggle in reply and let the boy walk into the crowded corridor. Gabriel waited a few seconds then left as well.

* * *

><p>Maybe he didn't need to fit in with everyone. Gabriel looked out the window at a clear sky and smiled. The ship that had been struggling against the storm<p>

now road the waves, the sea god had been appeased and it continued on its course. Did the ship know where it was going? Whether the final destination

was going to be a paradise or hell? No but Gabriel was content to ride the surfs and enjoy the journey.

* * *

><p>Ok finished... Not so bad for an hour or so of typing. Kind of short but that's all I wanted. Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm still trying to figure out my asus transformer's word documentation thingy and have no idea if it has spell check or not. Hope you all enjoyed and maybe I'll make another short story of them. Unsure right now as school is starting up. Nonetheless... I also appologize for the random lines. I can not for the life of me figure out how to make my double spaces transfer over when I upload and it's super hard to read without the spacing. Maybe someone will teach me sometime?<p>

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
